1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable connector, and more particularly to an detachable connector for a lamp on a pendent lamp to easily and quickly attach the lamp to or detach the lamp from the pendent lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A pendent lamp is suspended from ceiling to provide illumination in addition to a decorative effect indoors.
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional pendent lamp comprises a frame (40), a suspension member (46), multiple connecting arms (44) and a corresponding number of lamps (42). The suspension member (46) such as a chain, a post or the like has an upper end (not numbered) and a lower end (not numbered). The upper end is attached to a ceiling (not shown), and the frame (40) is attached to the lower end. The connecting arms (44) such as tubes respectively have inner ends (not numbered) and outer ends (not numbered). The inner ends are securely attached to and extend out from the frame (40). The lamps (42) are connected respectively to the outer ends of the connecting (44). Wires (not shown) are connected to the lamps (42), extend through the corresponding connecting arms (44), the frame (40) and the suspension member (46) and are electrically connected to a power source (not shown). Accordingly, the lamps (42) will light and provide illumination.
However, the wires connected to the lamps (42) are not detachable from the frame (40) and the lamps (42). Therefore, the connecting members (44) and the lamps (42) of the conventional pendent lamp are securely connected to and cannot be detached from the frame (40) and prevent a person of ordinary skill from disassembling the conventional pendent lamp at home. Since the conventional pendent lamp is large, transporting the conventional pendent lamp requires a large space and is troublesome.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an detachable connector for a lamp of a pendent lamp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an detachable connector for a lamp on a pendent lamp to allow the lamp to be detachable from the frame of the pendent lamp so a person can conveniently and easily connect the lamps to or detach the lamps from the frame.
The detachable connector for a lamp on a pendent lamp has a holder, a socket, an attaching device, a plug and a connecting tube. The holder is mounted in the frame of the pendent lamp. The socket is detachably attached to the holder by the attaching device and electrically connects to a power source. The plug corresponds to and is selectively inserted into the socket to electrically connect to the socket and is electrically connected to the lamp. The connecting tube is attached securely to the plug and is connected to the lamp. With such a detachable connector, the lamp is detachable from the frame of the pendent lamp such that a person can easily and conveniently assemble or disassemble the pendent lamp. Furthermore, the space required to transport or store the disassembled pendent lamp is reduced.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.